


Similar stories

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Meanwhile in Reverie [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Politics, Reverie, some truths are to be told, what happens between the meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 18:50:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Vivi learns more about what happened in Dressrosa.





	Similar stories

**Author's Note:**

> Typing and editing on a tablet sucks but here comes the 3rd opus! (but man oh man do I miss my laptop)

On her way back to the main event and looking for Viola, Rebecca spots the blue-haired princess of Alabasta walking towards her. She bows, according to the nobles' etiquette, as Vivi passes her by.

When the pink-haired girl finally sees her aunt, she exclaims, "Viola ! I met the mermaid princess ! She told me about so many things and guess what? She knows Lucy too !"

The official princess of Dressrosa says, "What a coincidence..."

"Excuse me, you're the entourage of King Riku Dold III, aren't you ?", Vivi interrupts.

"Yes we are", Viola answers.

"Pardon my curiosity but I'd like to know more about what happened in Dressrosa. The Strawhats were there, right ?"

Viola and Rebecca exchange a surprised look, then the former asks, "Why are you interested in pirates, princess ?"

Vivi holds Viola's gaze while she answers, "It was all over the news, I'm simply curious about the crew that wants to turn the world upside down..."

Rebecca chimes in, "It was Lucy who brought Doflamingo down."

"Lucy ? You mean Luffy ? What's with him and fighting Warlords ?", Vivi laughs.

"Warlords, plural ? I've never heard of more than this one", Viola inquires.

Vivi starts, looks around her to make sure nobody can hear them and confides, "Um, well, he took down Crocodile two years ago, but it wasn't made public. Politics, you know the drill."

"Wow, Lucy is so cool", Rebecca awes.

"How did they let Warlords take over a country is what I don't understand", Vivi presses.

"Doflamingo had a whole plan to rule Dressrosa. All of it manipulation and terror but from the outside everything was fine, because the country was prosperous", Viola explains.

Vivi sighs. "Just like Crocodile back then."

The three women look at each other and in that moment two things dawn on them : first, the Marine and the World Government don't always work for the people, and second, they probably have allies they don't know yet just because they've been fooled by either of the two previously cited entities.


End file.
